Just you and me
by CMCrazies
Summary: High school fic. JJ/WILL includes all characters. romance/drama
1. Chapter 1

**High school story, will mostly be JJ and Will. Have rest of team in it though, got the idea from a few songs by Taylor Swift, so here's the first chapter hope you like it. **

**Just you and Me**

**Chapter 1.**

Clearing off the last of the dishes, at the local café she worked at JJ, saw there was one customer left, reading a book, drying her hands, JJ headed over towards him, seeing him looking at her , she was caught off guard , all she could do was look deep into his eyes.

"Urmm, Hi"

"Hello." Will said giving him a little smile.

"Were closing up."

"Okay, well I'll jus finish off my coffee and head out."

"Okay." JJ said giving him a nod.

Cashing up the till, Sandy watched her daughter, raising her brow, she watched as JJ made her way back behind the counter.

"What?" JJ said looking at her mother.

"Nothing" Sandy said, going back to counting the money. "You just need to learn how to flirt" she said quality."

After clearing off everything, JJ and her mom got ready to leave, seeing the guy gather his things he headed to the door opening it.

"I'm Will by the way."

"JJ" she said looking at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you JJ" he said following her out the door.

"Yeah, you too." JJ said placing her hands in her pockets watching as he walked over to his motorbike.

"What he have to say?" Sandy said locking the door.

"Nothing." JJ said looking at her mother."

"If you say so." Sandy said shaking her head.

"Mom."

"What, he's cute and I saw the way you looked at him."

Leaning her head to the side, JJ frowned her brow at her mother. "Don't go there."

/

Waking up the following morning, JJ headed over to her window ledge sitting back, she let her mind drift back to what had happened eighteen hours pervious., She couldn't get his smile, or bright blue eyes out of her mind, and all she knew about the guy was that his name was Will. She didn't know what was wrong with her she hadn't ever felt this way before, but what she did know was she wanted to see this guy again.

Washing the sponge over his bike, Will looked across the road, seeing a couple of girls around his age walking down the street laughing, dropping the sponge back into the bucket. He squeezed It out, shaking the water off his hands. Seeing the girls reminded him of the girl from the café, a smile popped on his face, remembering how shy she was and how she didn't know what to say to him. He just hoped when he started at school on Monday he would see her there.

/

**Monday !**

Closing her locker, JJ looked at her best friends "What?"

"Your really quiet." Emily said.

"Sorry I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Emily said seeing there wasn't something right with her friend.

"There was this guy at the café on Friday, I don't know there was something about him."

"Like what?"

"Honestly. I was attracted to him. "

"Well finally."

"Em"

"What, its about time you got some action"

Shaking her head, JJ turned her head, seeing a familiar face.

"JJ" he said raising his head, walking down the hallway holding his helmet.

"Hey." JJ whispered.

Emily watched confused, as all the girls stared at him in the corridor. "What did I miss?"

"That's the guy."

"Then, what you waiting for."

"I don't even know the guy." JJ said nervously

"Then get to know him."

Sighing, JJ bit her lip watching as Will walked down the corridor. She really didn't know what was going on in her brain, but only after saying a few words to this guy, he had her head over heels.

Opening his locker, Will put his stuff inside, he could he had a lot of girls eyes on him, but at that moment, he only cared about one girl. He could see her from down the corridor, talking to her friend, and he had no doubt that they were talking about him. And all he knew was he wanted to get to know this girl. There was something about her, something intriguing .

/

**Sorry it was short, but what did you think? Please leave a review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys like it, hope you like chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2.**

As the final bell rang JJ gathered her things ready to leave class.

"Urmm, JJ can you stay for a minute." Miss Blake.

"Sure" JJ said turning on her heel heading towards her desk, seeing Will heading over to them.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help Will catch up on the work he's missed so far this year."

JJ looked at Miss Blake then at Will. "And why me?"

"Cause, you're my best student in his class."

JJ nodded her head. "Sure, why not, drop by the café in a couple of hours" JJ paused "I should be able to cut my shift short and help you on the briefs."

"Thanks, I'll be there" Will, said smiling at her a little.

Heading home, JJ quickly changed and grabbed the assignment stuff she needed to give Will. Heading into the café, JJ got to work straight away, dealing with the mid afternoon rush. As the next hour or so went by, JJ saw Will sit down in the corner, after finding time to escape, JJ headed over to the table, putting two sandwiches down.

"Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Will said looking up at her.

JJ smiled. "I'll be right back."

Sitting back down at the table, JJ took a bite of her sandwich before pulling out a folder for Will.

"This should cover everything you need."

"Thank you" Will said taking the file. "You didn't have to help me."

"No problem. And I through some of my notes in there too."

Will nodded, finishing off his sandwich. "Nice to know you care about helping others."

"I never said I did, I just know my notes are better than the ones in the brief." JJ said eyeing him.

"Whatever you say." Will said winking at her.

Smiling JJ stood up, "Well I better get back to work."

"Hey" Will said grabbing her wrist as she turned away.

"Yeah." JJ said looking at his hand then up at him.

"You going too that party on Friday?"

"Maybe." JJ said before walking off.

/

Pulling her long blonde curls out of her leather jacket, JJ grabbed her bag waiting for her taxi.

"Someone's dressed to impress."

"Maybe I am."

"Well that southern boy Is a lucky guy"

"Mom!"

"Live a little JJ."

, Hearing the taxi beep, JJ ran out the door. Arriving at the party, JJ paid the taxi driver heading inside. Walking through the house, JJ said hello to a few people before going to get a drink, pouring some vodka into a cup, JJ grabbed the bottle of lemonade. Turning around JJ took a sip of her drink, seeing Morgan, Emily and Will head into the kitchen.

"Finally I thought you were never gonna get here." Emily said wrapping her arms around JJ.

JJ smiled, hugging her back. "Well now you can chill, cause I'm here."

"And looking fine!" Morgan winked at her.

JJ laughed a little sipping on her drink. "Thanks Morgan."

"He's right you do." Will said eyeing her.

Licking her lips, JJ looked at Will. Walking off, JJ headed out into the garden, feeling someone grab her sleeve, JJ turned seeing Will. Standing against the wall, she felt Will inched closer to her. Taking a sip of her drink, JJ eyed Will, seeing the deep look in his eyes.

"Last week in the café."

"What about it" JJ said lowering her drink.

"You were attracted to me"

JJ let out a little laugh biting her lip. "How do you know that?"

"Cause right now, ya have that same look on your face that I do."

JJ it her lip, dropping her cup onto the floor. "There's something different about you."

"Oh you have no idea" Will smiled, leaning towards her.

"Then maybe I wanna have an idea." JJ said resting her hands onto his chest.

"Then you need to learn how to live a little" Will whispered into her ear, before kissing her deeply on the lips.

Kissing him back, JJ pulled away, leaning her forehead onto his. "What's your secret?"

"Go out with me, and I'll show ya."

JJ bit down onto her lip nodding. "Tomorrow night?"

"It's a date."

/

**Sorry it was short, what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Walking down the path outside her house JJ stopped seeing Will, leaning onto his bike. Eyeing him JJ watched as he let out a little laugh. "You scared?"

"Of the bike no, but you driving this thing yes." JJ said standing in front of him.

"Well, you better hold on tight then." Will said handing her a helmet.

Climbing onto the bike, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's waist. Pulling on his shirt, as he speeded off. What seemed like minutes later Will parked up at a little restaurant. Handing Will the helmet, JJ ran her fingers through her hair. Waiting for Will.

"I hope your hungry"

"I'm starving."

Heading into the restaurant, a waiter showed them to a table handing them some menus, taking off her jacket , JJ started looking through the menu. Notcing Will's eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothin' " he said looking down at his menu.

After they had both order, Will leaned onto the table. "You really like Pizza huh."

"I'm a sucker for it, I could eat it everyday." JJ smiled a bit.

"Well I guess that's one thing we have in common."

After they had eaten and split the bill. Will took hold of JJ's hand as they headed out of the restaurant.

"So there's this bar, just down the street." Will said.

JJ raised her brow, "Okay… lets go"

"Ya sure?"

"I told you, I wanna know your secret."

Will laughed, pulling JJ closer to him as they walked down the street. Walking inside, JJ let go of Will's hand, sitting down at one of the tables. Watching as he went to the bar. Looking around she saw it was quiet lively but not busy. Turning her attention back to the table, JJ took a deep breath, seeing two beers been put down on the table.

"How did you?"

"I might have ID."

"For the both of us?"

"Don't go telling' anyone that." Will said winking at her.

JJ smiled, giving him a nod, sipping on the bottle. JJ saw the pool table.

"You fancy a game"

"Bring it." Will said picking up his bottle.

Setting up the game, JJ watched as he took the first shot, pulling a face she watched as the balls separated across the table. "Nice shot."

"Thanks."

"I was been sarcastic." JJ said leaning forward, taking her time she moved her cue, hitting the ball she watched as the yellow ball went into the hole.

Will let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Nice shot."

"Thanks" JJ said raising her brow taking her next shot.

As the game continued JJ was whopping Will's arse at the game. "Your too good at this." Will said standing behind her.

Closing her eyes. JJ felt Will's hand touch the bottom of her back. "Oh this is nothing, you should see me at darts"

Will laughed leaning closer to her. "Well I know one thing I can beat you at." he whispered to her.

JJ bit down on her lip, turning around to him. "And what would that be."

Will smiled, widely, pulling her towards him, he kissed her deeply on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ kissed him back, pulling away for air.

"I think, we all call this game a draw."

Will smiled, pecking her lips once again. "You sure you want this, were completely different people."

"Well, from what I've seen so far, we don't seem all that different."

Will stroked her cheek, looking right into her eyes. "I'm nothing like you JJ."

"Well I'm not afraid, I like you and its time I stopped my feelings and took a chance.

Will smiled kissing her once again. I like you JJ, there's something about you. And I wanna give this a try."

"How about, we just go slow, date but not date."

Nodding, Will took hold of her hand. "I think I can do that."

/

Standing outside her door, JJ held onto Will's hand biting down her lip. "So I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at school." Will said, wrapping his arm around her again. Leaning in close, he pecked her lips pulling away. "Night JJ."

"Goodnight.

Watching as Will drove off on his bike, JJ opened the door, walking through the house. "How was your date?"

JJ jumped hearing her mothers voice. "God, you know how to scare a person."

"Sorry sweetie, I thought id wait up."

JJ nodded, sitting down next to her mother. "It was good, I duno theres something about him."

"Something good or bad?" Sandy asked.

"Honestly both. And I can't figure it out."

"You will, but I can tell you really like him."

"I do" JJ laughed to herself.

"Then give him a chance."

"Thanks mom." JJ said smiling at her.

"No problem, now goodnight."

Laying back on the sofa, JJ took a deep breath. She felt a knot in her stomach and couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad feeling. Standing up, JJ took her phone seeing she had a message.

** _Had a great night, see you Monday xxxxx**_

JJ smiled.

**_ Me too, Glad I took a chance, see y_ou then xxxxx

/

**So what did you think? If anyone has any ideas they would like me to add let me know. And can anyone guess what Taylor Swift songs I based these chapters on so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has read all of this so far, I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it, and its very far from over.**

**Chapter 4. **

It had been two months, two crazy months and JJ couldn't help but fall for Will, he had charm and he knew how to use it on her. She was falling in love with him. And Will was doing the exact same thing. Neither of them could explain there feelings but they knew it just felt right. Right to be together.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, smiling widely. "Well hey there."

"Hi" JJ said turning to Will.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just tried, from working that's all."

"Well that's cause you work so darn hard, but I missed you."

"I missed you too." JJ said giving him a quick kiss.

"So your still up for tonight right.?"

"Actually." JJ said running her fingers along his chest.

"Jay c'mon it will be fun."

"Its not that I don't wanna go, it's just." she paused "I thought maybe we could just have a night in. just the two of us."

"Mmmm, as much as the gig would be great, your offer sounds a million times better."

JJ smiled. "Great, so meet you after class?"

"I will see ya then"

/

Falling down onto Will's bed, JJ sat up against the back board. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." JJ said smiling, watching as Will left the room.

Looking around his room, JJ noticed some stuff she had never seen before, standing up she walked over to his desk, brushing her hand along the photo frame.

"That's me and my mom." Will said standing behind her.

Turning around, JJ went to speak, closing her mouth she noticed Will stood topless. "erm."

"She died, a few months after that was taken."

"I'm sorry."

"This stuff happens you know."

"I know." JJ said giving him a weak smile.

"Anyway, I kinda don't wanna talk about that" Will said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Taking a deep breath, JJ licked her lips looking at Will. "I can see that."

Will smiled, cupping her cheek he kissed her deeply on the lips. "You are such a tease"

"Two months and your only noticing that"

"mmm" JJ said kissing him again.

"Come with me to that party tomorrow night."

"I don't know " JJ said pulling away "I've got a lot of work to do and."

"Its one night Jay."

Sighing, JJ nodded "Okay but only for a couple of hours."

"Deal." Will said, kissing her again.

Closing her eyes, JJ let Will's tongue linger into her mouth as she let out a moan, moving towards the bed, Will sat down feeling JJ wrap her arms around his neck. Smiling, Will, pulled way, pulling her onto his lap. Feeling his hand slip under her top JJ pulled.

"Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay." Will said brushing her hair away. "I'm getting carried away, I shouldn't even."

Sighing, JJ gave him a little smile. "I like you, I may even love you but I'm no were near ready for this."

"I get it, I do and I'm not gonna push you."

"Thank you" JJ pecked his lips.

/

Standing in the living room, JJ took a deep breath looking up at her friends. "What?"

"So how are things between you and Will?"

"There…good. There really good."

"You really like him, don't you." Emily said, smiling at her friend.

"I think I love him, whenever he's there its like all he does his make me smile and blush."

"Have you told him?"

"Sort of, I just don't wanna rush anything."

"Well, don't do anything stupid and he's the guy for you, you'll know sooner or later."

"Thanks guys, and I'm gonna head out."

"But you only just got here."

"I know, but I feel like going for a walk."

"Want us to give Will a message?"

"Just tell I'll be at the pier."

/

Sitting on the edge of walk way, JJ crossed her legs thinking about everything that had happened lately.

Finishing off his drink. Will placed the bottle down noticing the girls heading towards them. "Where's JJ?"

"She left, said you'd find her at the pier."

Will nodded, patting Morgan's shoulder. "Later boys and girls"

Seeing JJ sat at the end of the pier, Will sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's a beautiful girl like you, doing' out here alone?"

"Mmmm. Thinking."

"And what would ya be thinking' about."

"You, Us, everything."

Will sighed, kissing her neck, locking his hands on hers "Well can I interrupt them thoughts?"

"For cuddles yes" JJ said tilting her head to him.

"Good" he smiled kissing her cheek. "Its nice out here."

"Yeah, I've always come here."

"Your secret thinking place?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm here and not going anyway."

"Good, cause I like were this is going."

"Me too" Will said kissing her.

/

**Sorry this chapter was a bit dull. Was short on ideas but problem solved I hope, the next chapters will be full of drama ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was writing a letter for work, and realized I have seriously grammar problems after my sister took my laptop and wrote it for me. So I really do apologise for my grammar and spelling, cause I seriously, suck at it. **

**Chapter 5.**

Running her hands through her long curls, JJ looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked okay.

"Ya look great." Will said standing in the door way."

JJ turned her head, frowning at Will. Taking a deep breath as his accent made her blush once again. "Lets go" JJ said picking up her phone.

Taking her hand, Will led JJ to the car. "So I just need to drop something at Hotch's party, then movie and dinner it is."

"So we stay for like an hour?" JJ said, putting on her seatbelt.

"Sounds good."

Heading inside, JJ went to look for there friends leaving Will to carry the box of beer.

"Relax your drinks are here" JJ said seeing Morgan and Aaron.

"Finally." Derek said taking the box off Will.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around Will. "Feel free to drink."

"No, you can't"

"I can have at least one." Will said, turning to JJ.

"Okay."

An hour or so later, JJ went off to find Will. Heading upstairs. She leaned onto the banister feeling her head go a bit dizzy. Falling down, JJ sat on the top step feeling a shooting pain in her head. Feeling someone's hand on her shoulder she slowly turned her head.

"Babe you okay?"

"My head hurts"

"How much you drunk?" Will said cupping her chin, lifting her head.

"Two or three, I think it's a serious headache."

"You wanna go?"

Sighing, JJ closed her eyes shoot trying to make the pain go away. "Can we just go back to yours, get take out?"

"Sure" Will said kissing her cheek.

/

Heading into Will's room, JJ threw her jacket down onto the floor. Letting out a deep breath. "You got something I can change into?"

"Yeah, third draw down, I'm gonna go order us, some food be right back" Will said pecking her lips.

As Will headed out of the room, JJ opened his draws, looking for something to throw on, finding some jogger bottoms JJ pulled, them out. Opening the next draw she found one of his tops. Looking through them she felt something weird, picking it up. She found a weed. Sighing, JJ bit down onto her lip. Placing it quickly back into the draw, she picked up the plan top. Throwing them onto the bed.

"Ya find somethin' " Will said walking into the room.

"Yeah" JJ gave him a small smile.

Quickly changing, JJ sat on the bed, cuddling up to Will. Waiting for there takeaway. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?" Will said wrapping his arm around her.

"If you, were into doing, something that you know I don't like you'd tell me right?"

"JJ, what you talkin' bout?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" JJ said shaking her head.

"Jay" Will said, before hearing a knock on the door.

"It doesn't matter really."

A few minutes later, Will retuned upstairs, carrying the pizza boxes. "I got cheese and pepperoni"

JJ nodded, taking one of the boxes and plates, placing them down the bed, picking up the remote, JJ pressed play. Sitting back with the pizza box.

/

Looking through his draws, Will through his tops across his floor "DAMN IT!"

"You looking for this?" JJ said walking into the room, holding the bag of weed.

"JJ.." Will said turning the her

"You lied." she said looking right at him.

"I wasn't… I don't"

"YOU DON'T, you don't what, get high whenever I'm not around. !"

"I did, but now I only do it when I'm stressed"

"I can't do this." JJ said walking towards Will, placing the bag in Is hand.

"JJ please, wait."

"Look" she said throwing her hands in the air. "It's not that you've been doing drugs, or whatever. it's the fact you lied to me." she paused "Do I wish you'd of told me you were, doing drugs. YES!" she gulped down a breath. "But the fact I had to find them myself…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"JJ please, just tell me what I can do.."

"For now, just give me space."

Walking out the room, JJ ran down the stairs, passing Will's father she rushed out the door. Looking confused his father turned his head towards the stairs, hearing Will shouting to himself.

Walking the café, JJ took a deep breath heading into the back, changing into an apron.

"You okay?" Sandy asked her daughter.

"I'm fine, I'll get to work on clearing the tables."

Sandy watched as her daughter, left the kitchen, taking a deep breath, she knew there was something not right with her daughter, and just hoped she would be able to help her daughter out.

/

**So what did you think? Still lots more to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Walking down the hallway, JJ let out a breath, as she walked past, Will. Blanking him completely.

"JJ"

"What!"

"Don't you think your been a little harsh."

"He lied, guys. I trusted him and he lied."

"We get it. We do, but gumdrop, you guys have only been together a few months. Just try talking to him."

"Fine" JJ sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight, at your party"

"Thank you" Emily said smiling at her friend.

Walking into the party, JJ poured herself a drink. Watching people carefully. Turning her head, she saw Will stood with a few guys, locking eyes with him. She let out a breath. Finishing off her drink, she pushed past everyone walking upstairs. Closing the door, JJ sat down on one of the beds, running her finger along her temples. She let out a large sigh.

"Hey" Will said.

Lifting her head, JJ sighed "Hi"

Closing the door, Will sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"No" she paused "My boyfriend lied to me."

Nodding his head, Will rubbed his hands along his thighs. "Okay, well maybe your dumb boyfriend, had a good reason to lie."

JJ turned her head to him. "And what would that be?"

Sighing, Will ran his hand along his stubble. "When my mom died. I sorta lost it."

"How" JJ said in a soft voice.

"Lost control, started stealin' stuff, got into drinking and drugs." he stopped "I know it was wrong but. It made me feel better. It took the pain away. Made it feel like she was still here" Will said letting out a soft cry.

"Will…" JJ whispered

"You Don't have too."

"No I do!" JJ said, placing her hand in hers. "When my sister died. I shut myself off, to everyone"

"Even your parents?" Will asked.

"Yes. Then I finally opened up to my mom again."

"Jay, what are ya saying?"

"That I'm here, and I'm sorry."

I know, Will said wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Standing up, JJ slowly grabbed Will's hand pulling him to his feet, wrapping his arm around her waist. Will kissed her deeply. Kissing him back, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you" She whispered

Smiling back, Will traced her cheek. "I love you too."

Heading back downstairs, Will locked his arms around her waist, as they walked into the back garden.

"Finally, thought I was gonna have to come up there"

JJ smiled. "Were all good, I promise."

"Good, glad you finally made up."

"Me too." JJ said looking at Will.

"So, were gonna go grab somethin', to eat."

"Enjoy the rest of your night guys." Penelope said smiling at her friends.

Leaving the restaurant, JJ locked hands with Will. "So about before."

"JJ, really. Its okay."

"I know. Its just I'm sorry."

"I am too, About your sister"

JJ nodded, giving him a little smile. "Just, don't lie again."

"I will try not too.

/

**Sorry it was a really short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So If anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know, I'm sort of running out of ideas. **

**Chapter 7.**

Pulling her bag out of the boot of her car, JJ adjusted it onto her shoulder. Looking round she saw the coach, and everyone gathered around together. Turning her head, she placed her handbag, onto her wrist. Seeing something catching her eye. She saw a girl from her class, eyeing up Will. Raising her brow JJ, rolled her eyes, heading over to Will. Smiling, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's waist, kissing him deeply on the lips. Kissing his girlfriend back, Will cupped her cheek before pulling away, stroking her cheek, he winked at her. "Well good mornin' to ya"

"Hi" JJ smiled widely dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Well you packed light."

"Think I'm the only girl who did."

Getting on the coach, JJ sat in the window seat, smiling as Will sat down next to her. As the coach set off, JJ snuggled up to Will. Feeling him wrap his arms around her. Soon after, JJ fell asleep on the long journey to the ski resort. Closing his eyes, Will laid he his head back onto the chair, feeling his phone go off, Will open to the next.

**** Still, looking for a fix? You know where to find me. A x****

Sighing, Will deleted the text, looking over at his sleeping girlfriend.

Arriving at the resort, everyone spilt into groups. And headed off to find there rooms. Opening the door. JJ walked into the room, Emily not far behind her. "Well, this is a cosy room"

"Yeah" JJ said dropping her bag down on one of the beds.

Emily smiled, sitting down on the bed. "You okay, you seem a little off?"

Sighing, JJ nodded sitting down next to her friend "Yeah. It's just" JJ paused "Things have been heating up between me and Will and.."

"You think your ready for the next step?"

JJ nodded. "I think I am."

"Well, let us know if you need the room, I'll switch"

"Thanks, Em." JJ smiled.

"No problem, now you ready to hit the snow?"

"Lets go."

/

Stopping at the end of the route, JJ watched as everyone came down the mountain. She smiled widely, watching as Will lost his balance "You okay there?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, cold weather thing." Will said getting to his feet.

JJ laughed, "Aww, you wanna go get warm?"

"Yes!"

Heading back into the cabin area, JJ got them two hot chocolates, seeing Will sat on one of the sofas. "Here, this will warm you up."

"Thanks" Will said, taking hold of her hand.

"So we've got a few hours before we have to meet back up with everyone." JJ said, sipping her drink.

"Is that right." Will said looking at her curiously.

"Yeah." JJ said biting her lip.

"Then follow me."

Closing the door to his room, Will pushed JJ against the wall, cupping her cheek. He kissed her deeply, feeling her return the kiss straight away. Smiling, JJ ran her hand through Will's hair, pulling away for air she bit down onto her lip. Moving her hand up his shirt. "JJ.." Will breathed. "I'm ready"

Smiling, Will pulled hi shirt over his head, kissing JJ once, again, letting out a moan, JJ felt Will's ice cold hands, slip up her shirt, pulling it over her head, Will ran his hands down her bare stomach. "Damn" He whispered Smiling JJ felt his lips linger across her neck. Moving towards the bed, They both kicked off there shoes. After removing the rest of there clothes. Will took hold of JJ's hand, kissing her deeply on the lips. "I love you." Will said looking her in the eye.

"I love you too" JJ smiled. Watching, as Will ran his finger along her cheek, before placing himself inside her.

Pulling the bed cover over her arm, JJ looked over at Will. Seeing him staring at her. As he thumb, stroked her shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi" JJ blushed.

"We gotta get going."

JJ nodded, kissing Will's chest. Climbing out the bed, JJ kept one of the sheets wrapped around her, as she gathered her things. Heading into the lobby, JJ saw all there classmates gathered around.

"What we miss?" JJ whispered to Penelope.

"Nothing, just how were free to do what we want for the next few days."

JJ nodded, giving Will a small smile. "We need a girl night." JJ whispered.

After dinner, the girls headed, up to there room.

"So you spelt with him."

"Yes" JJ said falling back onto the bed.

"And?" Penelope said

"It was great. It was and…. I don't regret it" JJ said placing her hands onto her necklace, "Dam it" JJ said feeling her neck empty.

"What?" Emily said sitting forward.

"I must of lost my necklace, in his room. "

"I'm sure he'll find it."

"But it's Chloe's necklace."

Emily sighed. "Go get it, we'll go on a ice cream order. "

Climbing off the bed, JJ headed to the lift. Hearing a knock at his door, Will opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your stuff." Amy smiled.

"Amy!" Will said closing the door.

Heading down the hallway, JJ heard voices, standing at the edge of the hallway, JJ turned her head, seeing Will talking to Amy.

"I don't want it"

"Well I thought after last time." Amy said moving closer to him.

"That as a one time thing."

"Do you do that with all the girls, get high then sleep with them."

JJ gulped down a breath, licking her lips together.

"That was a mistake.!"

"Huh, well when Blondie Jareau, isn't good enough, you know where to find me." Amy said placing the bag in his hand. JJ waited till Amy had walked away.

"Is it true?"

Will turned his head seeing JJ. "Babe!"

"IS IT!" JJ said tears forming in her eyes.

Sighing, Will ran his hand through his hair.

JJ let out a shaky breath. "When we had that fight…"

"I can't do this right now" JJ said looking away from him.

"JJ please."

"NO JUST!, I lost my necklace, so when you find it, give it Emily, cause I cant look at you right now."

"JJ! WAIT!"

"WERE DONE. Were just done" JJ said walking away.

Running back into her room, JJ slid to the floor, letting the tears fall. seeing Emily and Penelope, join her. They didn't ask what happened, but knew she would talk when she was ready.

Slamming the door, Will walked through the room, emptying the bag down the toilet before flushing it.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked.

"I think, I just screwed everything up real bad"

/

**So what did you think? And sorry for late update, had really bad writers block. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

As the school trip came to an end, the group and there fellow classmates were heading home. Emily sighed, looking round at her boyfriend Derek. "I'm gonna go sit with her." Emily, said sitting up.

"Okay, I tried talking to him but.." Derek spoke.

Emily, nodded climbing out of her seat, Emily walked down the coach, seeing her best friend, leaning against the window, watching the passing traffic. Sitting down In the seat, Emily let out a breath. "You ready to talk yet?"

JJ shook her head, not moving her eyes from the window. "I gave him everything." she whispered.

"I know you did, and JJ I know you love him, and I know he loves you."

"Then why did he cheat on me" JJ said turning to her friend.

"He didn't cheat! You were broken up."

Sighing, JJ laid her head back onto the window. "I just don't wanna talk to him. Or see him."

Emily gave her friend a sad look. "Well if you need to talk, you know were we all are."

JJ sighed, gulping down a breath.

As they got back to school. JJ grabbed her bags, rushing off to her car, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to be alone. Watching as she rushed off to her car, Will let out a breath. Seeing there friends.

"Don't worry, I'll stay out of her way." Will said, grabbing his bags.

"Will wait."

"I'm off to get help. Just…"

"Will."

"She hates me. And there's nothing I can do about it." Will said walking off.

Sighing, Emily turned back around. "Do we tell her?"

"Give her a couple of days, she'll be ready then."

/

Walking into the centre, Will looked round at his father, as they stopped at the reception. "Will, its good to see you again." The lady said. "Yeah." Will said running a hand through his hair. After everything had been sorted, Will was shown to his old room. Sitting down on the bed, Will took a deep breath. Running a hand through his hair, he let a few tears fall, knowing he had to stop, stop and be a better person.

Wiping the table, JJ looked up hearing the door bell chime. Seeing her friends, JJ sighed, watching as they sat down at the table. "I'll grab us some drinks."

Emily gave her a little smile, a couple of minutes later, JJ joined them. "So how's my gumdrop?" Penelope asked, taking the glass of JJ.

"Honestly, I feel like crap" JJ said sitting down.

"I'm sorry Jay."

"How did I not see this coming, he'd used before and now." JJ shook her head. "Have you spoke to him?" JJ said looking up at his friends.

"Not since we got back but…"

"But what?"

"Derek, went round to see him earlier" Penelope paused. "He's checked himself back into the rehab, down in New Orleans."

"WHAT!"

Sighing, Emily placed her hand onto JJ's "He said, he knew you don't wanna talk to him. So he's gone, to fix himself."

Sighing, JJ shook her head. "He really has gone."

"You okay?"

"I guess I will be."

/

Sitting in bed, JJ looked up seeing her mother. "Hi"

"How you holding up?" Sandy said walking into her daughters room.

"Okay… I guess." JJ said gulping down a breath.

Sitting down on the bed, Sandy put the envelope down.

"Mom?"

"Will's father gave me this, at the café the other morning"

JJ licked her lips together. "He told you what happened?"

"He told me, more than you did."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be, just read this letter for me okay."

JJ nodded, wiping the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Closing the door as she left, Sandy headed downstairs knowing her daughter, needed time alone.

Opening the letter, JJ took a deep breath laying back against her pillow.

_Dear JJ, _

_I know your mad at me, and I that you don't want to see me right now. And the truth is. I don't blame you. I hate myself too. But the truth is, all my life I've turned to drugs, and I guess when I met you, that all changed. I really do you love Jennifer, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. What I did was stupid and it should of never happened, and I regret it everyday, and that's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to think I was a scum who cheated. I guess I'm just used to been by myself, but that's why I've gone back to rehab, and won't be back for a while, so I hope that one day you can forgive me and know, that night was the best night of my life and I do truly love you. So see you around JJ. Be safe. _

Letting the tears fall down her cheek, JJ held the letter close to her chest, letting the tears fall out.

/

**Sorry it was short, but what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

_6 months later._

Placing the letter into the box, JJ slid it back under her bed, biting her lip, JJ made her way over to her mirror giving herself a once over. After grabbing her things, she headed to work. Summer had just started, and for JJ it was going to be a long one. All her friends had gone away for the summer, but for JJ summer meant working, and saving up for college.

As the late evening came, JJ started clearing up the café, hearing the dorm chime. "Where closed"

"So, I can't get a coffee to go?"

JJ turned seeing Will. Looking right at him she closed her mouth, letting out a nod "You can yeah"

Will walked towards the counter, sitting down on the stool.

"So your back?" JJ said, pouring the coffee into a cup.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I got back a few hours ago"

JJ nodded, looking right at him.

"How you been?" he asked looking at her. Seeing she felt a bit nervous.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Good, really good, finally sorted myself out"

JJ nodded , "Look its good to see you. It really is but…"

"Look, I know I just showed up, and that ya weren't expecting me too, but JJ…"

"Everyone's away. My mom's gone away for the week."

Will eyed her trying to listen to her words carefully.

"Walk me home?"

"Sure"

After closing up, JJ and Will started walking down the street, heading to JJ's house. "So where did everyone go?" Will asked walking as close to her as he could.

"Travelling for the summer with Emily's parents"

"You didn't go cause?"

"I need to save for college, and help my mom"

"That's smart" Will said putting his hands into his pockets.

As they reached her house JJ opened the door. "Look, I know right now, we can't"

"Can we be friends?" Will asked

JJ nodded, "I'm not mad at you, but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you."

"I'll take anything I can get."

"Well, there is something I need help with."

"Name it" Will said giving her a smile.

"Come round at like two tomorrow, and wear something old."

/

As the door opened, Will bit down on his lip, seeing JJ. Wearing short shorts, a vest and her hair up in a messy bun. He knew this was going to be hard, especially after he hadn't seen her in six months, but he knew he had to be patient, and win her back the right way.

"Hey you ready to work?"

"That depends, on what ya mean by work" Will said taking off his jacket.

"Well, my mom said I could decorate my room, and I need some help."

"Ah" Will said nodding. "I'm your painting buddy?"

JJ smiled. "Yep"

Over the next couple of hours, JJ and Will had a bit of chit chat, trying to be normal and not be awkward. Will watched as JJ painted the wall, daydreaming to herself. He couldn't help but smile. Lifting up his paintbrush, he flicked it at her. Feeling the paint hit her skin, JJ let out a little scream.

"You are so dead" JJ said, walking towards him, wiping her paintbrush onto his shirt.

Laughing, Will grabbed JJ, running the paint brush all over her. JJ couldn't help but laugh, as she through the almost empty tub of paint at Will. Watching as it went all over him.

"Now that was uncalled for" Will said taking hold of, so she couldn't get out of his hold.

"You started it" JJ said trying not to laugh.

"This is not funny"

"It really is" JJ said letting out a laugh.

Wiping his finger, along his shirt, Will patted his hand onto JJ's nose.

"Now were even"

/

Walking into the living room. JJ ran the towel through her hair. "Thanks for helping me today.

"No problem. But listen"

"What?" JJ sitting next to him.

"How come its so Easy to talk to me?"

Sighing, JJ licked her lips "I guess, I got over it. And realized hating you won't get me anywhere, and that you were one of my best friends"

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am still sorry."

"I know…I am too, I should of let you explain."

"So you didn't get my letters?" Will said sitting back.

"Actually…" JJ said looking at him. "I did, but couldn't bring myself to send them back."

Will looked at her.

"Hold on" JJ ran up to her room, grabbing the box. Sitting back down onto the sofa, she handed it to Will.

"I read all your letters, and I replied to everyone of them."

"These?"

JJ nodded, "Just read one everyday, and maybe by the end of them, you will understand why I was angry, and I forgave you a long time ago."

"Tell you what." Will paused "Everyday, till the summer is over, I will read each letter, not a say a word, and we can see what we feel."

Biting her lip, JJ took hold of his hand "Deal"

/

**So, hope you liked this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Closing the letter, Will let out a breath, Knowing this was going to be hard for the both of them. But he made a promise, And that was a promise he was going to keep, since he really didn't wanna lose JJ not again. Grabbing his jacket, Will placed the letter into his pocket, heading to the café.

Looking from the kitchen, JJ saw Will sat at one of the tables, letter in his hand. "He is so taunting me"

"Well, that's cause he knows you won't be able to resist asking him about it" Spencer spoke.

JJ eyed Spencer "Not true"

Sandy dropped the plates into the sink. "That's the tenth day, I've seen him with a letter, and you trying to avoid him."

"I'm not avoiding him."

Sandy looked at her daughter. "Don't you think he's suffered enough, stop leading the poor boy and yourself on and go tell him you still love him."

"It's not that easy mom, first I need to start building trust with him again."

"Then ask him out" Spencer cut in.

Sighing JJ, picked up the plates full of food, heading out of the kitchen. Walking over to Will's table, JJ sat down in the spare seat.

"Hi" She said biting her lip.

"Hey there" Will said, folding the letter up.

"So, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm free why?" Will said, locking eyes with her.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out, maybe go for dinner?"

"Sounds good"

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

Will smiled, to himself, watching as JJ walked off. Finishing off his coffee, Will grabbed his stuff, heading out knowing he had, teased JJ enough over the last few days.

/

Opening the door, Will smiled seeing the sight in front of him, JJ literally took his breath away.

"Wow." he spoke quietly.

"What?" JJ said looking at him, licking her lips.

"Nothin' ya, just look great that's all" he smiled widely.

Smiling back, JJ pushed her curls behind her ear, looking away from Will. "Thanks."

After they had eaten dinner, JJ and Will walked into the small ice cream shop they had in town. Looking at the different flavours, JJ decided she wanted mango flavour, seeing Will play the guy, she gave him a small smile, taking the small tub of ice cream, Taking a small scope, JJ walked out the door, Will right beside her. Looking around at Will, JJ couldn't help but smile.

"What" he said, putting the scope into his mouth.

"Nothing, I just forgot how much fun, this used to be"

"Me too" Will said winking at her.

Smiling, JJ headed down the street, staying close to Will, so there shoulders touched. "So my letters…"

Will laughed, looking at her throwing there tubs in the bin. "I've read a few of them."

"And?" JJ said biting down onto her lip.

"No way, we wait remember, but I've taken every word you've said in, and its made me realize a lot."

"Good" JJ said quietly.

Hearing a loud noise above, JJ looked round, seeing a flash of light, before the rain poured down. Feeling the rain hit her skin, JJ looked at Will. Feeling him take her hand, they walked fast through the town. Running through the door, Will locked it behind them, as they both rushed upstairs. JJ walked into Will's room, then felt a towel in her face.

"Thanks!" JJ said looking at him.

"Ya welcome."

Running the towel over her hair, JJ looked round at Will seeing him, pulling off his soaked throw shirt. "Want a top?" Will asked.

JJ nodded, staring at his abs, noticing he had been working out a lot. Taking the shirt, JJ quickly pulled off her wet blouse, and put on Will's spare shirt.

"So I guess we should call this a night?" Will said picking up the towels.

"Can I get a ride?"

"Yeah" Will said giving her a little smile.

/

_Dear Will, _

_I'm glad to hear, that your doing okay, I do wish you could of said goodbye, but guess that was the best, and I do really hope you get the help you want and need, but you really did hurt me, and I honestly don't know how long its going to take me to get over that, I loved you. And I trusted you. I just hope one day we can work all this out, and you become the guy I fell for all over again. Anyway, sorry this is a sort reply, but right now I really don't have much to say, other than, good luck, and goodbye for now. _

_JJ xo._

/

**So what did you think? Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Emily and the rest of the group had now been home for a few a days, and were glad to be back for the end of summer.

"So you and Will?" Emily said sitting down on JJ's bed.

JJ sighed, tying her hair into a bobble. "Were friends"

"Just like that?" Emily said eyeing her friend.

"Sort of, we've been hanging out."

"Did you give him the letters?"

"How did you?"

"Your mom."

JJ let out a breath shaking her head. "Of course she told you."

"She did, and she also motioned how you and Will had been on a couple of dates?"

"Yeah, and honestly, I miss him, I just.."

"Just what?"

"I don't wanna get hurt again."

"You really think he's gonna hurt you again?"

"I don't know" JJ said running her hand through her hair

"Tell you what. Make a move, at my party on Saturday. And see what happens!"

"Make a move." JJ said to herself.

"Jay, you can do this."

"He's the only person that calls me that" JJ smiled to herself.

"Okay that's settled, your making a move on Saturday."

/

Downing her drink, JJ left it on the side, feeling a pain in her head, turning, she stumbled a little. "Wow easy there butter drop" Penelope said, taking hold of JJ's arm.

"I think I'm drunk"

Penelope smiled "Why don't you go take a walk out on the beach, get some fresh air."

JJ nodded. "Is there water?"

Laughing, Penelope grabbed JJ a bottle of water, leading her down the deck to the beach. Sipping on the water, JJ sat down looking out at the sea, she could still here everyone back at the house, yelling along to the music.

"Jay?" Will said, sitting next to her.

"Hey" JJ said scrunching her forehead.

"Ya okay?" He said rubbing her back.

"Think, I'm drunk." She smiled.

"Well then, ya better carry on drinking that water." he winked at her.

Sighing, JJ laid her head onto his shoulder. "Where'd you come from"

"I bumped into Pen, she told me you went on a walk so…"

JJ nodded, sipping on the water. "I needed time to clear my head."

"Me too." He said looking away.

"I'm gonna head back in, but if you need a ride home. I'll be beating Derek's arse on xbox."

JJ nodded, after he left, she gathered herself together, feeling a lot better, thankful she wasn't actually drunk, but rather tipsy. In which case was a millions times better since she knew, she had to do what Emily told her. She needed to see if he was still the same guy she loved.

Walking in from the beach, JJ looked round the house finding the girls.

"There she is" Emily said letting out a laugh.

"Very funny, and I see what you did out there"

"And?" Pen said.

"I still love him." she paused "And I honestly think that I might make him go back to his old ways"

"JJ don't say that"

"Why not!, I mean c'mon, he's perfect well at least I thought it was." she bit her lip "And I don't wanna go through that again, it hurt me, it really did and I can't be with someone who's going to turn to his old ways, cause he thinks he can't trust me."

"Ja..y" Emily, said giving JJ big eyes.

"WHAT!" JJ said turning to see Will stood there.

Opening her mouth, JJ closed it again, watching as Will put his cup down and walked away.

"He heard all that didn't he?"

"Most of it" Penelope said quietly.

Sighing JJ Walked up the stairs she stopped at one of the room's it was dark, walking in. "Will."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that."

"No" JJ said moving towards him. "I'm glad you did"

Will laughed to himself. "And I'm not that guy." he paused "I'm still the guy you fell I love with. But I'm not the guy who's gonna betray your trust or hurt you again" Moving closer to her Will moved finger along her cheek, he looked around, seeing only there shadows, as they stood by the bedroom right into her pale blue eyes, Will let out a breath moving closer JJ let out a breath. "You don't know how much I need you right now." nodding Will pecked his lips on hers.

"I'm not sure whatever we have goin' on here, is gonna be, but please don't runaway again." he whispered to her.

"Just kiss me slowly" JJ whispered.

Cupping her cheek, Will smiled, pressing his lips to hers, feeling her return the kiss, it was soft and slow, closing his eyes, he moved her hand down her skin, feeling the Goosebumps form.

Running her hand up his back, JJ pulled away. "I'm sick of waiting"

Smiling, Will pecked her lips. "Stay with me."

JJ nodded, biting down on her lip. In that moment, all they cared about was each other, and nothing that was happening below them.

Holding her breath, All Will could feel was her soft skin, and taste her lips. Pulling off her top, Will leaned them against the doorframe. Closing her eyes, JJ felt his lips on her neck, letting out a moan, she pulled off his shirt, digging her nails into his back. Forcefully moving there bodies towards the bed, they stripped off the rest of there clothes, laying down, JJ felt Will lay on top of her, kissing every inch of her body, taking hold of his hand, JJ sat up, cradling his lap. Running her hand down his chest, she looked right at him, kissing him deeply. "Please."

Kissing her again, Will laid them both back down, before moving inside of her, closing her eyes, for a few seconds, JJ moved along with him, opening her eyes, she locked his, smiling widely. Feeling his lips tingle along hers once again.

JJ pulled up her skirt, zipping it up at the back, she picked up her vest throwing it over her chest, looking over at Will, sitting up on the bed, kneeling behind him, JJ wrapped her arms around his chest, kissing his neck "I love you"

"I love you too" Will said kissing her hand

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just, promised myself I wouldn't do this to you"

"Hey!" JJ said turning his head. "I wanted this, you didn't force me"

"I know, and I wouldn't take it back"

"Neither would I" JJ said kissing his neck.

Fixing her hair, JJ looked round at Will, seeing him finally getting dressed. "I read all your letters."

JJ licked her lips, walking towards him. "And?"

"I didn't realize… about your sister." he said giving her a soft look.

Sighing, JJ gulped down a breath. "That's cause I didn't tell you but thank you."

"I promise I'm never going back to that."

"I hope you don't"

Taking hold of her hand, Will pulled her into his hold, kissing her forehead. "Lets get out of ere"

Taking his hand, JJ followed Will downstairs, and out of the house, getting into his car, They stayed in silence, stopping at JJ's house, they both headed upstairs, JJ tried not to scream out in pain, as she studded her toe on the step in the dark, laughing Will, helped her up the stairs turning on her bedroom light.

"Owww." she sitting down on the bed.

Putting his finger to his lip Will Shushed her. "Your mamma's sleeping."

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt" JJ whispered back.

Will smiled, pushing the hair out of her face. "Your so clumsy"

"I know, but I'm your clumsy girl"

"That you are" Will said kissing her lips.

/

_Will, _

_I guess the real reason this really hurt me, was because of what happened to my sister. I don't really like to talk about it but. I trusted you, so I hope I still can. When I was eleven. My sister killed herself, she was going through a rough time, gotten in with drugs and all that stuff, and I was the only person who knew. And when she came into my room that day, and gave me her necklace, yes that one I left that night. I thought it was her forgiving me. For how awful I was to her, always getting her in trouble. But then, when I heard my mom scream, and I ran across the hall. I knew it was her goodbye. I just don't want to lose anyone else to something as stupid as drugs, you need to know that there is someone there to listen to you, to hug you. And just be there for you. And my sister didn't have that. But with what you went through with your mom, what you are going through! I can be that person. So I hope you know, losing someone is hard, but yes it takes time, and I'm still not over my sisters death, and I honestly don't think I ever will be, and you should never forgot your mom, she raised a great guy, and she would be proud of you, for everything your doing to get yourself better. _

_So get well soon, bye, JJ xo _

/

**So what did you think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the last chapter, I hope you have all liked this story, it didn't really work out how I wanted it to, but still worked out okay, so enjoy the last chapter.**

**Chapter 12. **

_4 months later._

Opening her eyes, JJ rolled over in bed, seeing Will still asleep. Smiling, JJ ran her hand through his hair, seeing him shift JJ watched as he opened his eyes.

"Mornin' "

"Morning." JJ smiled pressing his lips to hers.

"We need to get up?" Will said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we got a pretty packed day."

"School, can't wait to leave that place."

Sighing, JJ sat up, drawing circles onto his chest. "Well today we gotta pick what college were going to remember"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "We'll figure it out, now lets get up"

Closing her locker, JJ put her bag onto her shoulder. Looking at Emily.

"So you haven't talked about it?"

"Talking and avoiding." JJ said.

"Jay.."

"It's not that I haven't thought about it, it's just I don't wanna lose him."

"JJ, you really need to talk to him about this.."

JJ nodded. "Okay.."

/

Tapping, his pen onto the paper, Will ran his hand through his hair. Looking up, he saw JJ standing behind him.

"Hey…"

"Hi" JJ said sitting down, taking hold of Will's hand.

Looking onto the table, JJ saw Will's paper. "What's this?"

"Urmm." Will sighed, looking at JJ. "My college application."

"Oh…" JJ paused. "Look, I think we really need to talk about that."

"Yeah, we do." Will said running his finger along her hand.

"I wanna go to the academy"

"Like your dad did?" JJ said looking at him.

Will nodded, "I wanna follow his footsteps, and have some meaning in my life"

JJ sighed, biting down on her lip. "Well, I can do my journalism and media course, anywhere in the country" she smiled a little.

"You'd do that?" he paused.

"Will, New Orleans's has one of the best college's in the world, so yes, I'd go there to be with you."

"What about your dream."

"Honestly, I have no idea what I wanna do with my life."

"What about the FBI?"

"Will, c'mon like I'm.."

"You are, you're good at helping' people Jay.."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay" Will said leaning in pecking her lips.

"How about, we both put a few options down and see what happens?"

"Got yourself a deal, now we get lunch?"

"Hungry huh?"

"Always" JJ smiled.

/

"You told him yet?" Penelope asked, putting on her lipstick.

JJ smiled, "No, but I'm going to tonight"

As the girls walked out into the garden, all the guys were breathtaken.

"Wow" Will said, taking hold of JJ's hand getting a good look at her.

JJ was wearing, a long electric blue dress, that went to the feet, with a slit up one side, showing off her leg, she had thin black heels on, her hair was tied up a long pony tail, and her make up was simple. JJ smiled, seeing Will in his black siute, and white shirt, and a tie to match her dress. Taking hold of her hand, Will slid the corsage onto her hand.

"Ya look amazing" Will whispered into her ear.

"Thank you" JJ smiled pecking his lips. "You ready to go."

Standing on the dance floor, JJ stood with her head, on Will's shoulder, as they slow danced along to the music.

"Can we go outside?" JJ said looking at Will.

"Sure" Will said giving her a quick kiss, and taking her hand.

Sitting down onto the bench, JJ took hold of Will's hand. "So there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah" Will said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I got a letter today" she paused, licking her lips. "And I got a conditional off from New Orleans college." She smiled widely.

"You did!" Will said loudly.

"Yeah, so you still want a roommate?"

"I'd have you as my roommate any day." Will said pecking her lips.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Will's neck. "So this is really happening."

"Yes it is" Will said, placing his finger onto her cheek. "I love you , and from now on its just me and you."

"It's always been me and you, I guess I kind of only just realized that"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going back to my old ways"

"I think I know that now, with how you've been coping over the last few months"

"I couldn't of done it without you Jay."

"I know" JJ said placing her hand on his arm.

"I love you" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

"Here's to a fresh start, just me and you" Will said looking right at her.

"Too a fresh start" JJ smiled, kissing him once again.

**THE END !**

/

**Hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry, lots more stories still to come. **


End file.
